The Cromwells
by Charlott-Marie
Summary: Not much of a title, but it'll do until I find a better one. Not much is known about Thomas Cromwell's home life, but after a brief visit with the King, Elizabeth Wyckes changed everything. M for later on
1. Chapter 1

This is about Thomas Cromwell's family. In "the Tudors", he's mentioned that he has a wife, a son, Gregory and had 2 daughters who both died. I've read a little bit about him, and, from what I understand, in actuality, Thomas' wife had died just after he arrived in court. This story is a what if: his wife Elizabeth Wyckes was still alive and Thomas takes up on Henry's offer and brings her to court to introduce her to his majesty. Don't tell the King though. He has no idea the Elizabeth is Thomas' wife (tee hee hee).

---

"Bring them to court, I wish to meet them." The King asked of Thomas Cromwell.

---

After his wedding to Lady Jane Seymour, a feast was held in honour of their recent nuptuals. Elizabeth Wyckes was discussing about the celebrations with some folks when their talks were disrupted by guards storming the court.

"Make way for his Majesty, King Henry and her Majesty, Queen Jane." As they walked past, everyone had bowed in respect. After all, Jane had Henry reinstate his first daughter Mary, daughter of Katherine of Aragon, to the courts. No woman would have been able to change his mind unless the King was completely in love with her. The people of the court knew things would change. The people have heard rumours to which she's trying to persuade him to return the monasteries to the church of England.

They watched how the King looked at Jane. He's never looked at another woman the same way. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Jane made sure that the ladies in waiting wore high necklines and wore black.

Thomas Cromwell, the King's chief minister, had followed behind moments later. He had been asked to join in the festivities by the King. The court was having a ball, but Cromwell's attentions were set elsewhere. He had much work to do, celebrating seemed unnecessary.

After their majesties sat at the head table, Elizabeth continued her chat with the others when she felt she was being watched. Never leaving her ground, her eyes glanced around the room until her eyes fell on a man sitting at the far end of the King's table. He was staring back at her. Their eyes met and he looked away. She simply smiled and continued speaking with her new found friends, but she still wondered if she should look back.

-

He had so many things to do, and to write. He couldn't possibly have a good time. A gentle hand touched his arm. Charles Brandon had come over to his Thomas' side.

"The King wishes to speak with you, your Grace." Of course, the King must have forgotten to postponed the meeting in parliament tomorrow. Thomas stood from his chair and followed the Duke to the King's side.

Upon resting his eyes on Thomas, Henry waved him to come closer. "Come, my friend. Sit with me a while." Thomas smiled and nodded his head as he sat in the chair next to his King. Thomas leaned towards the King in attemps to speak to the new Queen.

"Queen Jane, I wish to congratulate you and your King on your marriage." His words couldn't have been more sincere. Former Lady Jane was more adequate to take the thrown. Although Anne Boelyn was prettier to look at, Jane kept her silence and never spoke out of line. He sat back and looked around the room until his eyes fell upon the raven hair maiden he had seen a few moments before. He felt the King leaning towards him, hoping to have a word with him.

Thomas had often wondered what would happen if he had simply resigned just as Sir Thomas More had. How he had hated to be the one to carry out the order to execute More. Cromwell had made many enemies that day. He had never known that the King would follow through on his word. But he knew well that his place and his loyalty was to the king of England. His King. He had not always agreed with his Majesty's decisions. The King's orders to banish Queen Katherine of Aragon from court. To send Mary off to care for his new daughter, Anne's daughter, Elizabeth. He had to keep his silence to keep his head.

"Yes, your majesty?" Thomas said as he leaned toward the King.

"I had forgotten to postpone the meeting in parliament. Would you be so kind as to do that for me, Thomas? But firstly, enjoy the celebration my good man. Eat, be merry."

With a nod of his head, Thomas got up from his chair and walked back to his seat.

-

She could not stop thinking of the King's secretary. She would glance at him every once in a while. She realized she was looking more than she should have, when she noticed the King staring at her. She looked away, but not fast enough. He would not stop glaring at her. From the corner of her eye, she saw that he was conversing with Charles Brandon. The music had started again and a crowd had started gathering in the middle of the room.

Charles was standing next to her and he held out his hand. "My Lady, may I have this dance." Elizabeth turned around to face him. She took his hand and they walked to the floor. As they waltzed to and fro, they struck up a conversation.

"My Lady, the Duke started, the King has struck a fancy with you."

"Has he, your Grace?" she retorted.

"Yes, he has. The King wishes for you to meet him after his honeymoon."

"Well, your Grace, please let the King know that I will not be in court when he returns. I must take my leave tonight." That statement stopped Charles.

"He may wish for a better reason for not seeing him." Elizabeth knew very well of the King's thirst for foreign bodies.

"I have not disagreed to see his Majesty. I simply put it that I will not be here for long." Charles smiled down at her. She knew her answer would not be a disappointment to the King. The music was over and the couples bowed to each other, and Charles and Elizabeth went their seperate ways.

-

What do you think so far? I'm kind of proud of myself. Yay me!


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly, these characters are no longer with us, and I had no input in the television series. Just my idea to bring Elizabeth's character to life.

---

"Charles." The King called out. "Come here. I wish to speak with you."

"Yes, your Majesty." the Duke inquired.

"What have you found out about our new lady of the court?"

"Your Majesty," Charles knew of what Henry wished to know. "Lady Elizabeth could not accept your proposal as she is to take her leave tonight." The King was stunned at the news. He has asked Charles to find out as much as possible about this Lady Elizabeth before he and his new wife leave. "I wish to know more of her. I wish to know everything. Will you do that for me?" With a nod of his head, Charles set off on his quest, and followed her.

-

Thomas had managed to sneak away from the party unnoticed by all, but one. He needed his rest. He has had a long day and nothing would feel better than a night's rest. A few hours at the very least. At that moment, he felt a presence nearing him. With a quick glance behind him, he felt safer knowing no one was there.

The thoughts which ran through his mind, his paranoia grew strong. Some people of kingdom believed that he may have a hand in the death of Katherine and of Anne, Henry's two first wives. He had only wish to tell the world that he felt for Mary, the daughter of Katherine, who had not been able to see her mother before her death. He felt for Thomas More's family, left in poverty and all of their possessions taken away from them. And worst of all, he had not gone to see Cardinal Wosley when he had asked for him, personally. Wosley had taken him under is wing. He had pushed Thomas through the ranks and brought him closer to the King. Why had he not gone to see him? Maybe he could have prevented him from taking his own life? He could never forgive himself.

Inches from his chambers, the feeling of someone nearing him, grew. "Elizabeth?"

"Thomas."

"Please... Elizabeth. Let me be. I need my rest." He heard her stop in her steps as he continued on.

-

She watched him walk away from her. She only wished for him to see her off. The thought that she would see him in another few months was all she had to stop herself from breaking down. She could not bare to be without him, months at a time. She felt very alone at home in Putney. Their son was off studying at university. She was alone.

"Lady Elizabeth." She spun around, thinking she was alone in the halls, only to meet the King's eyes.

"Your Majesty!" She quickly kneeled before him.

"Please, Lady Elizabeth. Let me speak with you." He helped her to her feet. "Come with me. We will take a walk." He held out the crook of his arm to let Elizabeth grab hold. She did hesitantly, but did so none the less.

He told her he had her followed closely, only to be told of her whereabouts. He rushed to her side to speak with her. As they walked, he had a proposition to her. Her quirky beauty had taken his breathe away, to put it mildly, he had put out a proposal to bed her.

"Your expression, my Lady. You are sad. Are you ill?" Henry questioned her.

"No, your Majesty. I am not ill. I just wished I would not have to leave." She confessed to him. She had wished to tell him more, but it would be improper for her to divulge more than what was needed.

"Then, why leave?"

"To tend to my son, your Majesty." He stopped in his tracks. He had not known that she had a son.

"A son?" Her son was her pride and joy. She told the King of his many accomplishments. Her son is away to university, but he has troubles deciding on which path to undertake, the priesthood, or philosophy. The King was astonished at how much a mother could love her son. She stopped speaking when she found herself rambling on about her son.

"Elizabeth, if I may call you that?" She nodded. He was the King, how could she not agree with him. "May I share my views with you?" He looked into her eyes to find only kindness and faith. She did not oppose. He motioned to sit down on a bench. He had noticed her glancing towards the head of the table during the feast, only to find that he, the King, was not the one with whom she was looking at. Not him, but to another, Cromwell. She did not deny the fact she was watching Thomas Cromwell from afar, nor did she say why. Henry had also heard she was found frequently entering and leaving Thomas' quarters.

She could not help it as a tear rolled down her cheek. His Majesty noticed the tear and stopped speaking. "My Lady, what is the matter?"

"He does not love me as he used to." She continued on to tell him of her sorrows and he was surprised at how much she had felt for his secretary. He could not believe that Thomas would keep Lady Elizabeth a secret from everyone in the court. How had he not known that Thomas had a mistress? Was he not married? He seemed to be a faithful man. Apparently, his heart was growing more fondly for his wife than for his mistress. A good man.

"I must take my leave now, Lady Elizabeth. I do hope I may see you again soon. And please, Elizabeth, do think of my proposition?"

"Your Majesty..." She felt ill for saying so, but had to decline his offer to bed her for she believed in the sanctity of marriage. He understood her reasoning, but was quite upset. With a last goodbye, he took his leave in haste. He had left her on the bench, alone. She was in tears when she heard a familiar voice.


	3. Chapter 3

I read a little more about what happened to these people. I will definitly put as much history in here. I'm trying to stay true to it, but jeepers, it's hard. Just thinking about how the actors in the "Tudors" are going to act it, wow! I can't wait. Actually, I can wait. I want it to last as long as possible. Anywho, Elizabeth Wyckes actually died when she was 38, in this story, she's two years older than Henry (she's 47) and Thomas would be 49. Their son, 22.

-

October 12th, 1537 was a momentus occasion. The King finally had a son. A true heir to the thrown. A grand celebration soon followed.

-

Elizabeth arrived the day of the birth of Edward, Queen Jane's only son. She arrived to be greeted by applause and cheer. The kingdom was rejoicing. She was glad for the King, but was quickly dismayed when she found that Thomas had not come to greet her. She roamed the courts to find him. She could not find him, and so she waited for him in the gardens. She had wished to congratulate him on his new title of Baron.

The darkness grew over the castle. He must be inside, celebrating with the others. Elizabeth had decided to wait for him in his chambers.

-

"Baron Cromwell." Thomas rose from his seat in his office as the doctor rushed in.

"What is it?" After a quick bow to the newly appointed baron, the doctor took a breath.

"It is about the Queen." Thomas raised his head and his eyes met the healers. "She is not well." Their eyes grew wide. They had to tell the King.

-

"Sir Thomas, what is the good word? Other than my son being born." Laughed the King. It troubled Thomas that he had to be the bearer of ill news. Henry held the door open and welcomed Thomas and the physician in.

"Your Majesty..." He could not bare to tell the King of his wife's illness.

"How is my ever adoring wife? How is our son?" As he gazed into the eyes of the doctor, his eyes slitted. His chest rose, his anger rose. As he exhaled, a look of worry came across his face. "What is the matter?"

Thomas could not say a word. Memories of when he heard the news of his daughters plight during the plague, he could not bare to witness the hurt he could inflict on the King.

He will never forget the day he and Elizabeth heard of what had happened. Their daughters' school had been quarantined whilst the plague swept the country. Every child had died without having a parent to comfort them. To tell them that God will be there to bring them home. The Cromwells were told of the news too late. The school was burned to the ground to stop the spread of disease. They never had the chance to say goodbye to their little girls.

"It is the Queen, your Majesty." The physician had not finished his sentence when the King stormed out of the room to tend to his bride. They both rushed after the King.

Guards and people were pushed aside. The King was running. Thomas was the only one who could catch up with him, lagging behind a little. He had finally caught up with him when he saw the King kneeling next to his wife's bed. Jane was soaked, and white faced. Her nightgown drenched. Her eyes, expressionless.

"Jane." Henry whispered. She turned her head slightly, her eyes weak, she could not stare up at him. Henry lept into bed with his wife and held her in his arms. At that moment, Thomas caught the servants' eyes. "Come, let's leave them in peace." He brought them all out and left all but two to tend to the Queen. "Let the King have a moment with his wife."

His wife. My wife. Thomas had forgotten about his own wife's arrival. She was to be in the entrance in the afternoon. It was well close to midnight. She must be furious with him. He had now realized, Elizabeth was his wife, and he had not treated her as well as she should have been treated. She had been there for him without a harsh word. Only love for him. How could he have ignored her on the night of the King's wedding? He had never known how much love he had for her than at that very moment. He rushed to his quarters. She was bound to be there.

-

Elizabeth sat next to the warm crackling fire. She had tried to read one of the many book which Thomas owned in his library, but the howling of the people's high spirits kept her attention away from them. She rose from the carpeted on the floor and reached the door. Upon opening it, she was pushed back inside. She screamed. A hand had flown to her mouth, muffling any possible sound. The door shut behind her and she was pushed against the door. She would not open her eyes. She pleaded with God. Please do not let this happen to me. What have I done to deserve this? Have I not prayed enough to you? Was it the oath that I took? Her body shook in fear. She tried to push him away. He was too strong. Her muffled sounds could not be heard, but perhaps God will hear her and save her.

He was stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. She couldn't stand it. How could God not care for her? Adrenaline was rushing throughout her body and her eyes flew open. Her eyes met with his. Her panick stricken gaze never left Thomas'.

"Please Elizabeth, I must speak to you." She did not speak but kept her eyes on his. "I love you Elizabeth. I could not have had a better wife than you. You were there for me and you bore me three beautiful children. I cannot express how much hatred I have in myself for not allowing me to love you, as a husband should love his wife. Taking you for granted was wrong of me. Knowing that you have always been there, and always be there. Knowing how much our mariage means to you, I feel ashamed for not acting the same." He held her face in his hands. Never had he so much passion for her as he had that night. "I love you Elizabeth."

He brought her lips to his. He felt her tears rolling down her cheeks. This was pure love. Had he not seen true love which the King had with Jane, he never would have known of his true love waiting for him at home.

He lips travelled to the base of her neck, she sighed. Their breathing grew heavy. Her hands travelled up his back and to his chest. His shirt untucked, her hand, underneath it, ran over his torso. He grabbed her hands and pinned them against the door. The passion so raw and in the moment, he pushed her up against the door and he raised her dress above her thighs. Her hands pinned with one hand, he undid his pants with the other. She had longed for his touch for so long. His warm breath on her chest made her whimper. In one swift move, he had wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed her against the door again. She cried out in delight an dbit her bottom lip, trying hard not to cry out as he raised her dress higher. He let go of her hands to keep her hair out of her face. He kept his eyes on her face. Never had he thought he could make her feel this way again. He pressed up against her, and she opened her eyes to gaze at him. He knew she felt him inside her. He grabbed the nape of her neck and brought her lips to his, to muffle her joyful screams. With one more push, he collapsed into her arms, both leaning aginst the door. "I love you Elizabeth."

-

Let me know what you thought. My first M theme anything. Yay for me!

Thank you Beolyn Girl13, my first review. Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. I took a little time off (about an hour) to figure out the rest of this 'll see if I finish it tonight. Probably not though. I am getting kind of tired. So far what's happened? Thomas remembers that he's married and his wife was ever faithful to him, and the Queen Jane is ill.

-

October 24th, 1537, the Kingdom in mourning, not realizing that a mere ten days ago, the streets were filled with joy and merriment. Queen Jane has died. She had given Henry the ultimate gift, a son, and to pay the ultimate sacrifice, her death.

-

Jane's sister, Elizabeth, had come from Winchester to see to her sister's well being. Had she known of her younger sister's fate, she would have arrived sooner to say her goodbyes.

Walking the halls of her brother-in-law's castle, she walked with her head held high as people passed by her, only for her to fall to the ground whenever she knew she was not seen. Only she had cared deeply for her sister, not as the rest of the family has. They believe they could gain many rewards from their sister marriage to Henry. Elizabeth was the only one who knew how much Jane cared for his Majesty.

Who was she to turn to? She had asked for an audience with the King, but to no avail. Will no one listen to her cries? As she prayed in the church, a strong presence had come. Looking back she saw a gentleman praying as well. He looked up only to find a grim look on her face.

"My apologies my Lady." He stood and walked away, she wen t after him.

"No, please. Do not go." She cried out after him, to which he stopped. "I am sorry if I seemed bitter towards you. It was not my intention. I am just, saddened." Her tears came faster. Her emotions seeped out of her. She fell to her knees. "How could I not have come to see her sooner? I was too involved in my own misery, I could not see my own sister before she died." She felt embrassing arms surrounding her, only to look up at stare into Gregory Cromwell's face. "My Lady, you may think of every reason to explain these happenings. It was not your fault." They sat together for hours on end. Nothing made her feel better than knowing he was there to be with her.

-

Christmas had past. New Year's Day as well. Not a word from the King. People worried of the King's declining health. His constant headaches, his sore legs. Word had gotten around that the King of France, Charles V, was planning an invasion of England. What was to become of England? Had the King given up?

-

In a very quiet ceremony, Elizabeth Seymour and Gregory Cromwell married. The only guests in attendance were the Cromwells. Gregory's parents and Thomas's sister, Catherine. The Seymour's saw no reason why they should attend their last daughter's wedding, for there was no way of advancing their own agenda. Their presence was of no importance to the newly wedded. Soon after, they welcomed a son, Henry.

-

The King's daughter, Mary had never seen him this way. She thought her mother was his one true love. She would often visit him and read to him as he lay in his bed. He had lost his voice due to his poor health. She had had enough. She threw her book at him.

"Father! Get up." She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Get up! How dare you make me feel pity on you. You are the King of England." Henry couldn't help but take notice. His eyes darted to her. "How dare you make me feel like this. You have a Kingdom who watches your every move. Your Kingdom awaits for you Father. Your son has never seen you. How can you lay here and pretend the wolrd away. I am disapointed with you Father. Why had I ever come back here?" Her face as red as blood, she turned on her heels and stormed off, all to leave her father, th eKing of England, with his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a while, personal stuff happened and then, well, I'm back to write more. Yay! I only own the story, not the characters (darn).

Chapter 5

Thomas Cromwell was sitting at his desk, thinking of ways to drive away King Charles' attack on England. Allies. We must have allies, Cromwell thought. If anything were to happened, we must have someone whom we could trust. He sat next to the dim-light watching the darkness outside a strong presence came into the room.

"Cromwell..." Startled, Thomas almost knocked over the candle when he stood. He went to grab it and burned his left palm only to end up droping it.

"Your Majesty." He spoke out and knelt down just as quickly. "Your majesty is well?"

"Yes." The King replied and walked towards Thomas' desk. "How are we to fend off Charles and the Holy Roman Empire?" He ruffled through a few sheets and stopped when he realized Thomas hadn't moved from his position. He took a breath and looked at Thomas. "Thomas, my dear friend, there is no need to worry of me. I am fine. Come, let's discuss our strategy."

They spent the better part of the early morning discussing ways to strengthen their protestant alliance. Henry had grown frustrated and his temper started to go sour. Thomas knew of a way which could intensify their bond, but have the King marry again, and not for love... It is for the greater good.

"Your Majesty?" Cromwell spoke up with a slight tremble in his voice. "I do believe there is a possibility, but it is a risk." Henry sat back down in his seat and stared at Cromwell with interest. Cromwell continued. "I must tell you, your Majesty that I do believe this to be a last resort." He glanced at the King to see a sign of disgust or repulse, but he dared to continue. "Joining Germany would prove to be quite positive. But I do not believe that they would join us to simply be allies." He had to tell the King, to put him out of his despair. "The German King's duke, John III of Cleves has a daughter, Anne, who I've been told is quite a beauty. If you," Cromwell took note of Henry's shock of the possibility of marriage again, but "if you, your Majesty, had a arrangement with her, I am sure that our alliance would not fail us."

Cromwell waited for the King to raise his voice and scream and throw him in prison for even suggesting another marriage, but he heard nothing. The King simply sat quietly in his seat. The silence grew stronger, and Thomas Cromwell knew, leave the room, now. The King's eyes grew became focused and fixed. The air in the room grew alarming and Cromwell rushed out the door and into the hallway.

"How could I have suggested such a stupid proposal? He's just lost his love, and I tell him to marry another." Thomas exhaled and let his head fall.

---

King Henry, his daughter Mary, Thomas Cromwell and his wife Elizabeth took to the forest on the backs of some of the most beautiful horses. The father and daughter rode up ahead as the Cromwells hung back a bit to give the King a few moments to befriend his daughter once more.

"My love, how have things been with you?" asked Elizabeth. "You look far away." Thomas stared at her, confused by her statement. "What I mean is, you do not seem to be living in the moment. You are not present. You seem preoccupied."

Thomas was preoccupied. The King had agreed to marry Anne of Cleves. Anne will be the King's fourth wife. What will happen to her if she does not please him. A divorce? Have her beheaded? Whatever the King chooses, Thomas must follow. He is the King's loyal servant, him above all else. "It is nothing of your concern." replied Thomas.

"Thomas, my dear. I know you better than that. I see it in your eyes. You are concerned with, perhaps, the King and his new bride?" Thomas turned his head away from her. As they rode side-by-side, he on his black horse, and her on a tan one, he knew she would not end the conversation. He rolled his eyes as he looked back at his wife. "I know my opinion does not count, but I believe she is a poor choice for the King." Thomas was curious.

"How do you mean 'a poor choice'?"

"Well, if you must know, I have heard that she has had no respectable suitors. And she has not even left the kingdom." She looked ahead with her head held high. "But, in her defense, she is quite an intellectual. Waving the conversation in another direction, Thomas asked of his son.

"Not as well as we had hoped." She informed him that his grades are not as exeptional as Gregory had first spoke of them.

Up ahead, Mary spoke up. "You are to marry again?"

Her father kept his eyes forward. "Yes." He glanced at his daughter, her head hung low, and he saw that she was almost in tears. "Mary, my fairest daughter, it is the only way for our kingdom to be safe from attack."

"I understand Father. You are forming an Alliance with Germany. But that is not reason for which I am crying." She nudged the sides of her horse to trot faster. Henry nudged his as well, and both horses sprang into a gallop, prompting the guards and the Cromwells to hurry behind.

"NO! yelled out the King, Stay behind!" The guards and the Cromwells did so. Still following them, but from a greater distance.

Henry caught up with Mary, who had dismounted her horse and started running for the plains. He dismounted and ran to her side when she fell to her knees. He dropped to her side, leaning in to see that his eldest's tears were streaming down her face. "I miss her" was all that came out of her mouth and she collapsed into her father's arms, weeping.


End file.
